A Present From a Stranger
by Angel of Distruction
Summary: Someone leaves a present on the G-boys front door. What is it? Is it from OZ? and if it isn't, do they like what it is? Please read and Review
1. Default Chapter Title

Another attempt at a Kawaii and funny fic, and hopefully this time I wont get someone complaining about me not having Relena and Heero together....-.- Pwease Rwview!!!  
  
  
A Present from A stranger.  
  
DIIIING DOOOONG!!!!!   
"Is someone going to get that?" Duo yelled from his seat on the couch. "Anyone!?" No reply. "Fine then, I'll do everything in this house, I'll answer the door, I'll eat all the food, I'll drink all the soda's, I'll play all the playstations games all by MYSELF! I don't need any of your help, see if I care." Duo grabbed the CD player controller and pressed play so that the song "NoBody Love Me" by Limp Bizkit was playing. He then rolled off the couch from his laying down position and fell on the floor with a loud bang.  
"....OUUUUUCH! Who left their gun laying on the floor infront of the couch!?"  
DIIIIIING DOOOOONG!!!!  
"Duo stop complaining and get the door kisama!" WuFei yelled.  
"I'm getting it I'm getting it." Duo got up slowly and walked toward the door and opened it.  
"Hel..lo...? Anyone here? This had better not be a pranks!"  
Meow....  
Duo looked down at the floor and saw a semi-big box taped shut.   
"PRESENT!!!" Duo smiled big and picked up the box, he turned around and carried the box in closing the door with his foot. He looked up to see a innocent smiling Quatre standing right infront of him.  
"Ah!" Duo jumped back still holding the box and glared at Quatre.  
"Oh now you come to the door! The mention of present and you come running? But oh no, don't worry about getting it, no, I've got to do that!"  
Quatre sighed and looked at Duo.  
"C'mon, who's it for!? Is it for me? Who's it from?"  
"Thats actually a good question..." Duo said while looking for a card or something that would indicate who it was for. "It doesn't have a card or anything, I wonder what it could be?"  
"GUYS! BOX LEFT IN FRONT DOOR! NO CARD OR ANYTHING! COULD BE DANGEROUS!" Quatre yelled out to everyone else in the big mansion, and within 2 seconds everyone else was there, standing infront of Duo. Duo blinded and looked at everyone standing there.  
"It could be a bomb! Or a killer machine! Or something dangerous! Trowa what would I do if it tried to kill me!?" Quatre's eyes started to water "What if it got lose in my mansion and makes a mess?!" Trowa looked at Quatre, and patted him on the head. "It will be okay Little One." Everyone just stared at Quatre and sweat dropped.  
"Duo, hand me the box." Heero said calmly.  
"No! My present!" Duo hugged the box protectivly and ran past everyone into his and Heeros room. The rest of the Gundam boys ran after him but they were too late, the door was looked and they could hear an evil laughter coming from the room.  
"Duo! Come out right now!" WuFei yelled.  
"AWWWWWWWW!!! Heehee! Your so kawaii!! I shall name you, Mini Death!" Was what they heard from inside the room next. Duo opened the door and let the others in. The first thing they all saw where 5 little kittens playing and meowing on Duo's bed. Quatre peeked over Trowas shoulder and his eyes sparkled with joy.  
"KITTIES!!!!" Quatre yelled and ran to the bed to look at them. The smallest one with a light light brown fur ran p to Quatre and licked Quatres hand.  
"AWWWWWWWWW! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" Quatre turned to Duo with the cutest puppy dog eye. "Can I pwease have this one! Hes so kawaii! Pwease Duo...pwease?"  
"Umm...sure Quatre..." Duo replied smiling.  
"Weaklings...they're just little furballs!" WuFei commented. Quatre picked up his kitty and put it right infront of WuFei.  
"How can you not think this is not the cutest thing you have ever seen in your life?!" Quatre smiled and put the kitty against his chest cradling it in his arms. "I shall call you....Sandy!"  
"These Files shall be deleted in 5...4...3..2... Deletion Aborted. Delete Aborted." Heero picked up a dark brown cat and threw it onto Duos bed.   
"Keep those cats away from my computer or I will kill them." Heero said plainly. Duo smiled as the dark haired cat snuck past Heero and pressed a few buttons on the computer and turned the volume down. Heero looked back at the computer and yelled. "That cat deleted all my information! He tried to grab the kitten but it jumped out of the way and ran down the hall with Heero on its heels.  
The four gundam pilots left in the room laughed.  
"I think that one should be called Virus, because its so good at deleting things off a computer without anyone knowing until its too late." Duo suggested, eveyone except WuFei agreed. WuFei just leaned against a wall and watched Heero running up and down the halls chasing the little kitten.  
"OUCH!" WuFei looked down to see an orange and black cat that resembled a tiger attacking the bottom of his pants. "Stupid furball." WuFei kicked it softly away from his foot and looked away thinking that it would stop by now. "OUCH!!!" WuFei yelled even louder this time. The cat was back at attacking his feet but with more force this time, digging its little claws into his leg and his feet. WuFei jumped out into the hall way and the cat followed him, chasing his feet and attacking him at any chance he got. Within the next few minutes WuFei was running up and down the hall way trying to get away from the little kitten. Duo just laughed at the scene before him, two of the strongest and meanest gundam pilots, chasing and running away from two little kittens.   
"Well, that little one just got a name for himself...Tiger...and I'll make sure Heero and WuFei never forget about this..." Duo said as he looked at Trowa who was staring at a kitten who stared back at Trowa full force, neither one of them willing to back down from the staring competition. Trowa slowly lefted his hand up to the little kitten and it climbed into his hand and curled up in it. Trowa smiled and stood up.  
"What do you think of the name Magic?" He looked at Duo and Quatre to see what they thought.  
"It matches him perfectly." Quatre smiled at Trowa softly while still holding Sandy.  
"So Duo, wheres Mini Death?" Quatre asked and face Duo.  
"Actully....I don't know..."  
Suddenly they all heard a small sneeze come from behind the closet. They all walked slowly toward it to see if it was Mini Death. Then, suddenly, A little black kitten pounced out attacking a ball of dust and sneezing every time he hit it. All three of them laughed at the stupid little kitten as Duo picked it up and cuddled it with his cheek.   
"Ow ow ow ow hair! mine! Hair...no!" Duo jumped up and down while the little kitten attacked his hair over his shoulder.  
"Help me!! Its trying to kill me!!" WuFei yelled from outside in the halls.  
"We better go and save WuFei from Tiger and also save Virus from Heero." Trowa said as he left to go and help them.   
  
~End~  
Please Review  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Okay, this is just part of it, there is going to be more, if people want more of course. Pwease Review, if you don't want to review this for me, review it for the kitties. ::Holds up a little basket with all the sleeping kittens all cuddled up in the warm basket::  
  
  
A present from a stranger part 2  
  
"Waaaaaa! Quatre! He did it again!" Duo wined as he cradled his right hand against his chest. Quatre walked into the living room with a bow of bandaids and smiled down at Mini Death who was now attacking Duos hair tie.   
"I told you Duo, don't tease the poor thing with your hair, and it won't attack you, and then you won't have to try and save your hair ties and get your hand cut up." Quatre said and smiled sympathaticly at the poor american boy.  
"He started it! If he didn't always attack my hair when I'm trying to sleep or watch T.V or play a game or just sit around then I wouldn't have to get my revenge!" Duo complained and glared at the little black cat.  
"Yes but Duo, if you haven't figured it out yet, one, cats have sharp claws, two, cats have sharp teeth, three, cats are fast and they are predators, and your... Duo..." Quatre said while putting a bandaid on Duos right hand.....again...  
"And he's never going to listen...." WuFei said as he leaned against the door frame coming into the living room.  
"Oh and you should talk? Have you seen the bottom of your pants lately? You do know that kicking Tiger away just makes it worse?" Duo said with a slight grin on his face. WuFei glared at Duo and then started jumping up and down.  
"OW! OW! OW! Nooooooo!!! Its back!! Its awake!!! AHHHHHH!!" WuFei screamed as he started to run away with Tiger chasing after him. Quatre giggled as he watched the Chinese boy running up the hall.  
BANG!   
"Trowa!" Quatre yelled as he watched Trowa fall to the ground.  
"Sorry Trowa." WuFei yelled back as he carried on running. Quatre ran over to Trowa and helped him up. Magic and Sandy were walking up the hall to see what had been going on. Sandy saw Quatre and ran up to him jumping up against his leg purring. Quatre smiled and picked up the little light coloured kitty. Sandy took her normal position ontop of Quatres head, the place she usualy went to.  
"How come we haven't heard from Heero for most of the day?" Duo asked as he stood up and walked over to the hall.  
"I don't know..why don't you go and find out what hes doing, Duo?" Quatre replied still smiling.  
"Okay." Duo smiled as he happily walked over to the room him and Heero shared. He opened the door and his eyes went straight over to the computer where Heero usualy would be, but he wasn't there.  
"Give it to me right now." Duo looked behind the door where the voice had come from. There he saw Heero kneeling on the ground glaring at a dark brown cat on the floor, otherwise known as Virus.  
Duo smiled as he looked at the two of them sitting on the floor probably sharing some quality time playing together.  
"Whatcha two playin down there?" Duo asked innocently.  
Heero jumped and turned around to face Duo with one of his Death glares. Duo took a step back.  
"We're not playing anything, this....thing...is sitting on one of my disks, and it won't get off of it, and everytime I try to take it it scratches me or bits me!" Heero showed Duo his red hand. None of it was blood, just lots of scratches and little bit marks. Duo laughed.  
"Let me help." Duo said as he got onto his knees infront of the cat.  
"Theres nothing your going to be able to do, I've tried everything." Heero said as he leaned back and crossed his arms.  
Duo just smiled and took the end of his braid and moved it across the floor trying to get the cats attention. He did. Virus jumped at Duos hair and caught it with his teeth, then Heero tried to grab his disk, but Virus was too fast and used his claws to catch Heero's hand before he could grab the disk.  
"Ow ow ow ow!!!" Duo complained as he tried to get his hair back.  
"SHIT!" Heero nearly shouted as he tried to get his hand back. After a long time of talking to the cat, Virus let go of them and walked over to Duo's bed and watched the two boys stand up. Heero grabbed his disk as he was standing.  
"Well....that wasn't too bad...we lost 2 gallons of milk and one fresh fish...but I'd say we did better than last time when we had to go and get two trouts. The house stank for nearly 3 weeks, and I still don't think the cleaners found where Virus hid the skeleton." Duo stated.  
"Someday I am going to kill that....cat." Heero said as he sat down at his computer and put the disk in.   
"Whats so important about this disk anyway?" Duo asked as he leaned over Heero and waited for what ever was on the disk to load.  
"Just some information about OZ." Heero replied as he waited.  
"Heero....the wars over....It ended awhile ago...what are you doing with information about OZ?"  
Heero glared at Duo. "You think I don't know that!? Dr. J sent it to me. Why don't you complain to him about it?"   
/7We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful...../7  
Heero and Duo's face got this funny expression on it as they watched a whole lotta little green men dancing around this girl wearing a blue dress with a white apron. Suddenly Dr J appeared on the screne.  
"Hiya boys, I was just making sure you were okay, and I heard about your cats, now don't go killing them, it took me awhile to find them with your personalities, well, I just wanted to tell you that there is some guy who calls him self the Cat Burgular and he goes around sealing cats. Well, keep your cats indoors." Dr. J smiled and then the screne went black. At this point Duo was holding Heero back from totaly distroying the computer.  
"WHY THAT BASTARD! ITS BECAUSE OF HIM! HE'S THE ONE WHO SENT THOSE CATS! WE SHOULD HAVE DISTROYED THE WHOLE LOT OF THEM!" Heero yelled as he tried to get at the computer.  
"Heero...think of this as a mission, the mission is, don't kill the cats or the computer! Do you accept?" Duo said trying to get the Japanese boy to stop and calm down. Finaly, he did calm down after he heard the word mission.  
"I accept." Heero said in his monotone voice. He turned around and glared at the dark brown cat, then walked out of the room. Duo sighed and walked out as well.  
"Ahhh!" WuFei Ran down the halls screaming with Tiger on his heels chasing him. Duo was thrown against the wall.  
"Ow..."  
  
~End for now~  
Want me to carry on? All ya have to do is review and tell me so.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Heres part three, I'm sorry I've been doing this kinda slowly, but I've been kinda busy with school. Oh yeah, this chapter doesn't have,...any...kittens! They're gone! Mwhahahaha! And I'm going to use them for ransome! You want those kawaii kitties back, then your gonna have to review! Heeheehee.   
  
A Present from a stranger 3  
  
A few days later the Gundam boys decided that they would go out for the night...Well...Duo decided that they were going to go out for the night. He had heard of this new restaurant and wanted to go and try the place out, so after hours of begging, the G-boys decided to go with him, leaving the cats at home alone... A couple hours later when they returned....  
"That place was good!" Duo said as he walked into the mansion rubbing his stomach ginning.  
"Yeah, and since it was just opened, all the food you ate was free, I think that was a pretty good deal." Quatre said as he took of his sweater and folded it nicely in his arms.   
"I didn't eat that much!" Duo said a bit surprised at his comment.  
"Maybe that wasn't much to you...but C'mon....3 main courses? And those things were huge!" WuFei stated as he sat down on the couch to watch the news.  
"Heeero! They're picking on me again!" Duo wined.  
"..." Heero covered Duo's mouth and hushed everyone else.  
"What is it, Heero?" Trowa asked quietly.  
"Nothing....its quiet....Usually when we come home Mini Death or Virus come and attack the first person through the door...why do you think I wanted Duo in first for a change?" Heero said as he looked around.  
"He has a point...Usually we see the cats by now...Where could they be?" WuFei said as he looked over the top of the couch.  
"MINI DEATH!!!! WAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Duo yelled.   
"Don't worry guys, they're probably just asleep, or got themselves locked up somewhere, they'll be back by morning." Quatre said. "This isn't the first time they've done that."  
"Oh yeah...Okay, I'm stuffed and I'm gonna go to bed." Duo said and left for his and Heero's room. Heero followed him.  
"I wonder where the cats are..." Quatre said to no one inperticular as he left the room to go to bed as well.  
WuFei and Trowa watched the news for a little long, then also went to bed....Well, more like, WuFei fell asleep on the couch and Trowa went to bed.   
The next morning, Heero was the first to wake up and go into the kitchen, where he usually waited for Trowa and Quatre to come and make breakfast. He looked inside the kitchen, where he usually saw the kittens begging for food, but, to his surprise, they weren't there. Heero just shrugged and then sat at the kitchen table. About an hour later, Trowa walked through, with Quatre right behind him. Usually Quatre had a big smile on his face, but not this morning.  
"Mornin' Heero." Trowa said in his monotone voice.  
"Hn." Heero looked over at Quatre and then back at Trowa.  
"Oh, he's depressed cause Sandy didn't come back home last night, and he still hasn't seen her."  
Heero nodded and looked through the kitchen door and shook his head slowly. Trowa nodded, knowing that Heero meant that the cats weren't there.   
"ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Duo screamed. Heero and the others all ran to his room, WuFei meet them there.   
They looked into the room and saw Duo standing there with a brick in his face. Slowly the brick fell off his face, Heero ran over to the broken window and looked out side to see if he could find who threw it.   
"OUCH!" Duo yelled as he hoped around with one foot in his hands and a red rectangle on his face. The brick had fallen on his foot.   
"They're gone..."Heero looked at the hopping Duo and shook his head, then turned to the brick and picked it up.  
"Theres a note..." Heero opened it and started to read it outloud,   
"Dear Gundam boys, we have your kittens, they are locked up here and we will not let them go. Unless of course, Heero and Quatre both decide to become our slaves for life, if you agree to this, please meet us at the park tomorrow at 8 pm by the fountain.   
Yours truly, the Queen of the Wo--Nevermind that..."   
"Well, we know who one of the catnappers are." Trowa said, "Relena Peacecraft."  
"Yeah, but who would the other one be?" Quatre asked, "We know that Relena has an obbsession with Heero, but who would want me?"   
Trowa looked at Quatre and blushed a little.  
"Besides you Trowa." Quatre said.  
"Well, I don't really care if you guys go, I don't like Tiger that much anyway..." WuFei said as he left the room to go back to his room.  
"We have to go Heero! For the good of those poor kitties!" Quatre looked at Heero with his cutest puppy dog eyes.  
"I'm not about to go and get that stupid furball back! That cat was so annoying! He would delete all my files and take away my dicks, and attack me!" Heero said as he walked out of the room as well.  
"WE WANT OUR KITTIES BACK!!!!!" Quatre and Duo yelled together.   
  
  
  
~end~  
  
Review or you'll never see these kawaii kitties again! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Just read and Review, thats all I can say.  
  
A present from a stranger 4  
  
"PLEASE!!! Heero how can you be so cold hearted!" Duo yelled at his friend, who was sitting at his computer reading.  
"DUO! Leave me alone! Without Virus I've been able to work, and keep all my disks and information on my computer!" Heero replied as he glared at Duo.   
"But we all know you miss him..." Duo said softly as he turned to walk out. Duo was right, Heero did miss the little cat, even though it seemed like the cat was only trouble, it had its good times. Virus was like Heero's equal.   
  
Duo walked into the living room and looked at Quatre, and shook his head slowly.  
"We got another one!" WuFei yelled as he walked in with a red rectangle on his face, and holding a brick. For about a week now, all of them had been hit with a brick with a note. Even Heero and Quatre.   
"What does this one say?" Quatre asked sadly.  
"It says;   
'Dear G-boys.  
Okay, so maybe the last four days you've been busy doing something, BUT THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! Come and get your kittens, all we want in return is....QUATRE AND HEERO!!! Pwetty pwease! We don't think we're asking to much! Just a small request. Meet us tonight at the park, same place as last time.   
The Catnappers'  
And that's it. Why did I get hit!? I don't want that furball! My pants are all not torn, and I can walk without being attacked!" WuFei stated.  
"Yeah, and you miss that furball. Admit it, you loved him like we loved our cats." Duo said sadly as he sat down at the table.  
"Why would I love that furball!" WuFei yelled as he turned around and walked away, throwing the paper at Duo.  
"Why don't they understand?" Duo asked as he added the latest note to the pile.  
"They do, they're just too stubborn to admit it." Trowa said as he sat down across from Duo, Quatre sat down next to him.  
"Ya know, we could go, and hide out behind some bushes and then grab them when they come out to meet us! We could use Quatre to make them come out!" Duo said with a determined look on his face.  
"...Why am I the decoy?" Quatre asked becoming a little afraid.  
"They want you and Heero, since we can't get Heero, your our last chance. Do you want Sandy back?" Trowa said with a smile on his face.  
"Don't worry! We won't let them keep you! Pwease! I want Mini death back!!" Duo said.  
"But...but...but..." Quatre stuttered.  
"No buts! Yes or no!" Duo almost yelled.  
"Not even Trowa's butt?" Quatre asked. The other two just looked at Quatre weirdly.  
"Sorry...I have obsessions..." Quatre said quietly and looked away. Duo looked at Trowa, then back at Quatre.   
"I don't wanna go there...." Duo said.  
  
Author: THEY KILLED THE GOATS!  
Duo: ....  
Author:...sorry...I'm watching The Beast on action channel...sudden outburst....and it was a way to change the subject up there...  
Duo:...  
Author: that's disgusting! They're gonna run over a guy with a tank! Ew ew ew ew ew!  
Duo: Why are you watching that if its so gross?  
Author: Too lazy to go down stairs and change channels....  
Duo: Can I ask you a question?  
Author: Sure  
Duo: Do I get Mini Death back?  
Author: ...You mean you actually want him back?  
Duo: Yes...  
Author: ....Oops....  
Duo: Oops?! What does Oops mean!? Oops is never good!  
Author: Well....I'm going to leave now and go back to the story...  
Duo: but what was the oops for!?  
Author: I'm never gonna interrupt again...  
Duo: And what's with the bricks in our face deal since your here!  
Author: ....  
  
About an hour later, once they had all their plans worked out on how they were going to hide behind a bush or something there, and then they were going to ambush the Relena and the other person, and then get their kittens back. That took so much effort to figure out, that's why it took an hour.  
  
Duo: I figured out how to do this!  
Author: do what?  
Duo: Talk to the author!  
Author: . Now I have to put up with you....::sighs:: Duo, your cute, your funny, but damn you can be annoying  
Duo: No I'm not! I am not annoying!  
  
Trowa and Quatre were going to meet Duo outside when he was finally ready.   
"Ahh!" Quatre almost yelled when he was pulled back by a black figure.   
"Hahahahaha!" The figure dressed in black said  
"Duo....?" Quatre asked as he stood up.  
"Yep! Thats me!" Duo stood up to reveal himself dressed in tight black clothes, kind of like a ninji. and a black mask on too, but his long chestnut braid was still hanging out.  
Quatre and Trowa looked him over, and Quatre started to blush a bit when he looked down.  
"Q-man...Trowa, I think your boy was just checkin me out."Duo said as he looked from Quatre to Trowa.  
"Was not!" Quatre said still blushing a bit.  
"Then why you blushin!" Duo taunted.  
"Well...I wasn't blushing! Trowa! Make him stop!" Quatre cried and he hugged Trowa. Trowa lifted up Quatre's face and looked at him.  
"He's right...you are blushing." Trowa said.  
"See see see!" Duo said.  
"Lets just go! And I wasn't!" Quatre shouted out at him.  
"Were too!"  
"Were not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"   
The two fought like that the whole way to the park. Trowa just sighed as he walked behind them. Then when they got to the park, Trowa pulled them both down by the collar...and back of their shirts/clothes and said, "Both of you quiet! Theres Relena." Duo and Quatre both shut up then, and both looked over to where Trowa was pointing. There she was, wearing darkly coloured clothes and talking to some one else. Next to her was a cage, with 4 kittens in. Sandy was the only one not there. Relena turned around and in her arms was Sandy.  
"Relena...put that cat back in the cage with the others!" A voice said.  
"But its soooo kawaii!" Relena wined as she turned to face the other person.  
"I don't care! Put it back!" the voice said.  
The three G-boys knew who the voice belonged too, and knew that their plan probably wouldn't work now...  
Then just show that they were right, the other girl walked into the opening revealing.....  
  
~End~  
all of you all probably know who it is...so I don't know if I should go on or not...well...it might not be who you think it is after all....I could have it as Noin, and Quatre is the person she really likes, and Zecks was just some old crush? Or it could be someone you don't know...Maybe the three G-boys won't get the kittens back? Maybe Heero will come in and save them all? Who know....well...I know...you wanna find out more? Review then!  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Hey, okay, this is part 5, you get to see who kidnapped the kitties. Even though most of you know...::sighs::. Oh yeah! I also learn't something! Re-read the stuff you write! Yes! It helps a lot when you make really really stupid typos! heh heh heh....And Saturn, I am not trying to diss your Tiger...((Tiger is her like her best friend kinda...Next to MWA of course!)) Why would I wanna do that?  
Okay, anyway Oh yeah! You can also just ignore Duo...He has developed some sort of thing that he has to ask questions and attempt to annoy me...But I know what I'll do! I'll turn him into a flea!! A harmless flea! And then I'll put him inside of a box! Then I'll put that box inside of another box! And then I'll mail the box to myself! And then I'll smash it! Its brilliant! Brilliant I Say! ha ha ha ha!! ::Insane laugh::  
Duo:....::A big hammer appears in his hands and suddenly he hits Angel on the head with it, knocking her out:: Thats better. Now I shall take over the fic and make it all happy happy!  
  
A Present from a stranger 5  
  
"Dorothy!" The three boys gasped silently as Dorothy walked into the clearing by the gate. Except...Her arms were all covered in bandages....  
"Those are little devils! I don't know how you can stand picking them up! And how come they don't attack you!?" Dorothy yelled at Relena. Relena just smiled smugly and held up a small bag of pills. Dorothy snatched the bag and on the bag it said "Sleeping pills".   
"You gave them sleeping pills!? Thats how you can always hold them!? You give them SLEEPING PILLS!?" Dorothy fell back aggravated.  
  
"My kitty! They poisoned my kitty!" Quatre wined.  
"Don't worry! I will save them!" Duo yelled as he stood up and threw a small little scythe at Relena making her drop Sandy.  
"What the heck!?" Dorothy and Relena both yells in usion.  
"I, the God of Death, shall get those kawaii kitties back to their rightful masters! People like you give Catnappers a bad name! Stealing innocent kittens just to make two young Gundam Boys your slaves! And you of all people! Relena Peacecraft! The Queen of the world! And this is what you do!? Tsk tsk,..." Duo yelled.  
Relena looked at Duo with tears in her eyes, she then wailed out "Oh my god! I have just seen how bad I have been! I am so sorry!" Duo smiled smugly, very proud of what he had just done.  
  
Angel: ...::wakes up::....ugh....what happened?  
Duo: Oh nothing....  
Angel: Whats going on! Why is there some story!? What the hell!?  
Duo:...::whistles innocently::  
Angel: did you try to change my story!?  
Duo: ME? try and do something like that!? No! Of course not!  
Angel: DUO!  
Duo: fine fine...you can carry on with the story! See if I care!   
Angel: thank you...I'm restarting it.  
Duo: WHAT!? You don't like what I did with it?!  
Angel: I had a few...different ideas in mind....  
Duo: Oh yeah? And they're supposed to be better than mine?  
Angel: If you leave me alone and let me write it down, maybe we'll find out?  
Duo: fine then, get all technical.  
Angel: Fine I will.  
Duo: Fine!  
Angel: Fine!  
Duo: WRITE!  
Angel: ::cowers:: okay...  
  
"Dorothy." Duo said quietly, "figures it would be her..."  
"How did you know it would be her?" Quatre asked questionably.  
"I dunno...Just smart I guess." Duo replied  
"Whats up with her arms and legs?" Trowa asked.  
"What do you mean?" Quatre and Duo both asked together.  
"They're covered in bandages." Trowa pointed out, and he was right, her arms and legs were covered in bandages.  
"Shhhh. Lets hear what they're saying." Quatre said.  
  
"Relena! Put that furball back in the cage with the rest!" Dorothy yelled.  
"But...its just so kawaii!" Relena said while cuddling Sandy.  
"Its dangerous!" Dorothy said while lifting up her arms so Relena could see all the bandages. The Gundam boys laughed silently.  
"Not if you give it sleeping pills!" Relena pointed out as she pulled out some tiny sleeping pills from her purse.  
"You drug them?!" Dorothy asked getting annoyed.  
"Not, drug them, more like, make them sleepy." Relena said innocently.  
Dorothy sighed.  
"My poor kitty..." Quatre said sadly, "She...she...drugged Sandy..."  
"Its okay Quatre...Sandy will be fine..." Trowa said softly.  
"Yes she will! They all will be okay! I promise!" Duo said with a determined look on his face.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Mean while at the house~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Think we should go and help those helpless idiots?" WuFei asked Heero as they sat around bored as hell.  
"Why?" Heero answered WuFei's question with a question  
"..." WuFei didn't give an answer, he just looked out the window. Heero looked over at him, and sighed.  
"I miss them too...Lets go and save them...The Helpless Trio and the cats." Heero said. WuFei turned to face Heero with a smile on his face. Then the smile turned to a frown.   
"We won't tell them that we missed those cats will we?" He asked a little nervously.  
"Of course not! And ruin my reputation!?" Heero asked a little shocked.  
WuFeis smile returned as he jumped up and tried to rush Heero into getting his jacket. Heero had never seen this side of WuFei, a happy WuFei, a scary WuFei...  
They left the house and ran down to the park.  
  
  
  
~End~  
  
So what did everyone think? I'm almost done too...I'll just make the next chapter realy long and then it'll be done! Aren't you all happy? Oh well, please Review!  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Hey. Well...the last part of A Present From A Stranger part 5, well, I didn't like it...and I kinda forgot about it and didn't feel like deleting all this so just forget about what I said last time in the house with Heero and WuFei, I think this one is better.  
  
Present From a Stranger 6  
  
Heero and WuFei sat by them selves in the living room. WuFei was looking out the window, as he sighed softly. Heero looked at WuFei and noticed that he was depressed. Noone had ever really seen WuFei depressed. Then Heero noticed that he, too, was depressed. He couldn't believe it...  
"I miss Virus..." Heero said softly as he now relized that that little cat was the one thing that kept him busy with his missions after the war. Everyday his new mission was to get around that cat to what he needed. Dr. J had sent him Virus so that Heero wouldn't go psyco or anything without his missions. Dr J knew that Heero probably wouldn't last without his missions, even if they were just trying to win a disk over from a cat.   
WuFei looked over at Heero and nodded in agreement.   
"I miss Tiger too...Tiger is the one thing that actully is willing to fight me now...Even if he has the advantage of claws and teeth..."  
Heero looked at WuFei. It all made sence now..  
"And Trowa wanted someone he could trust...someone or something that wouldn't tell his secrets, and he's always lived with the lions and tigers at the circus. A small cat matched him. And Quatre is always happy and likes something to snuggle and who will show its affection back. And Duo....Duo just needed something to amuse him when hes bored...He hasn't been very bored since Mini Death came..." Heero and WuFei looked at each other, then they both stood up and grabbed their coats.   
"Hey, Yuy, we're not going to tell them about this are we?" WuFei asked a little worried.  
"You think I would ruin my reputation by saying I cared about a cat." Heero said a little shocked with the question WuFei had asked. WuFei smiled and carried on putting his coat, then the two of them ran out of the door.  
  
"Duo? When are we going to go through with our plan?" Quatre asked as he looked over to his friend.  
"Riiiiight....Now!" Duo said, as he pushed Quatre out into the open.  
"Whoops..." Quatre said as he tripped into the open. Relena smiled as she saw Quatre come into the opening.  
"Ladies..."Quatre said as he smiled innocently and sweetly. Quatre looked from Relena to Dorothy. At his voice, Sandy opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her master. Quatre smiled at the little kitten as she jumped out of Relena's hands and ran over to Quatre. Quatre bent down and and picked up the little cat and stroked it lovingly. Sandy purred in Quatres arms.  
"How do you do that?" Relena asked., "I havn't beena ble to get that cat to purr since we kidnapped them."  
"She just knows who loves her thats all." Quatre said with a smirk o his face.  
Trowa and Duo had been making their way around to the park so that they were behind Relena and Dorothy.   
"So, you two are the catnappers? We kinda figured it was you Relena, but we never would have thought about it being you Dorothy." Quatre said as he looked over and saw Duo and Trowa on hidding in some bushes.  
"Yeah, well, I liked the way you thought." Dorothy relied while looking away.  
"Are you sure thats all?" Quatre said while smiling slyly.  
"I'm starting to regret wanting you..." Dorothy said.  
"So, wheres Heero?" Relena asked, looking behind him.  
"Well, he said that he would be here a little later." Quatre lied. Duo was a little surprised that Quatre could lie so well.  
"Oh, well, are you sure he's on his way?" Relena sounded a little unsure about it.  
"Hey, when Heero Yuy says he'll do something, he'll do it." Quatre stated.  
"Ahh!" Dorothy yelled as someone grabbed her from behind.  
"TROWA!" Relena yelled as she looked over at Dorothy and her attacker.   
"Ahhh!" Relena yelled next as someone grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Looks like we got 'em!" Duo said cheerfully as he tied up Relena's hands behind her back. He looked over at Trowa who was now soaking wet. Dorothy had been a little bit stronger than he had thought and pushed him into the fountain. Luckily he had gotten out in time to grab her and tie her hands up. Duo started laughing at the now soaking boy. Quatre had to smile as well, Trowa was wearing a white shirt after all.  
"I'm surprised." An unkown male voice said from somewhere close in the park.  
"So am I. She was actully right." Another voice said, this one being a little more female like.  
"Who's there!?" Duo yelled out into the park.  
"I'm surprised! You guys can figure out Dorothys voice, but you can't figure out ours?" The female voice asked.  
"Besides, how can someone not recornize my wonderful voice?" The male also asked.  
"Zechs and Noin..." Quatre said slowly...He figured out their voices...He knew it was them.  
"I knew one of you three would be smart enough to relieze us. Besides, Relena said that you gys would do something like this. She was actully right. We are very surprised. My little sister is becomeing so smart..." Zechs made a little whimpering sound, like he was crying. But then he started to laugh, and Noins laughter could be heared joining his. They jumped down from two high trees and landed on the ground infront of the three. Duo and Trowa let go of the girls they were holding. They were surprised that Relena and Dorothy had thought about this. And even more surprised that Zechs and Nion were helping.   
"Yes yes, I know what your thinking." Zechs said as he untied his sisters hands. and Noin untied Dorothys. "Your surprised that we would be helping these two. Well, my dear little sister has been moping around the mansion, depressed that the person she loves, and I still don't get why she loves him, isn't asking her out or anything. I couldn't stand it anymore. So I gave her the idea of kidnapping those stupid cats of yours, and trading them back for Heero." Zechs said with a smile.  
"But then, Relena had to go and tell Dorothy about the plan, and she decided that she wanted in. She wanted Quatre. So thats hwy shes also in the plan." Noin said, also smiling.   
Heero and WuFei stoped just in time to see what was going on. Zechs, Noin, Dorothy and of course Relena were all standing there, looking smugly at the other three boys. Heero grabbed WuFei by the back of his shirt and pulled him down next to him.  
"Whats going on?" WuFei whispered to Heero.  
"Seems like Relena was smarter than we really thought." Heero whispered back.  
"C'mon...We're going to ambush them..." Heero said as he pulled WuFei back. They ran around to the back entrance of the park and carried on running until they saw the top of the fountain. Thats when they kneeled down and listened into what the other 7 were saying.  
"Whats the point of making Quatre and Heero your slaves? They would never be them, the people you know them to be, they would be nothing. Quatre loves Trowa, and if faithful to him. And...Heero...I won't let you take him away from me!"  
"Too late, we'll get Heero." Relena said smiling slyly, "I may not be able to fight well, but Zechs, Noin and Dorothy can. And there is no way that you thee, well, I hsould say two because Quatre probably won't fight, will not be able to beat them." Relena said.  
"I don't care. Your not taking my friends from me! Or their cats!" Duo said as he jumped at Relena. Trowa tried to back him up by attacking anyone who came close. Unfortunatly Zechs was stronger and picked up Trowa and threw him to the side, then picked up Duo off of his sister and punched him in the face. Duo felt the warm blood drip down out of his mouth. Zechs smiled sympathiticly.   
"You know we don't have to do this. But you had to go and give my sister a broken nose and a black eye."  
  
Duo: ...  
Angel: What?  
Duo: This has nothing to really do with the cats.  
Angel:...Give me time...  
Duo: yeah yeha...  
Angel: Oh yeah? Guess who's going to save you.  
Duo: THE KITTIES!?  
Angel:..no...  
Duo:....  
  
"Think we should help now Yuy?" WuFei asked from behind a bush.  
Heero nodded and jumped up from behind everyone and pulled out his gun pointing it at Zechs. WuFei also jumped up and put his katakana to Noins neck, and covered her mouth. Zechs still hadn't noticed anything. He dropped Duo to the ground and started kicking him in his gut.  
"Stop." Heero said in a loud voice. Zechs stoped and looked over to Heero with the gun pointing at him. Zechs smiled.   
"What do you have to smile about?" Heero asked in a necro tone.  
  
Duo: Necro?  
Angel: My friend told me that that was what his voice sounded like, and it means dead I think, and so its the same as monotone, but I thought that necro sounded cooler.  
Duo: You need a life...  
Angel: ...But all the good ones were taken...::cries::  
Duo: ....::hands her a tissue::  
  
Dorothy had slipped behind Heero when he wasn't looking and now put him in a neck hold.   
"Drop the gun." She said while smiling. Heero had to do what she said...for now. So he dropped the gun.  
"Good, now c'mon." Dorothy pushed him forward and picked up his gun and put it to Heeros back.  
Duo tried to stand up, but fell back groaning at the pain in his chest. Trowa was now back there too.  
"WuFei, put hte sword down, or say bye bye to Heero." Dorothy said as she looked back at WuFei. He dropped the sword, not wanting his friend to die.   
Duo looked at where Quatre was standing. He groaned louder to try and get Quatres attention. It worked.  
Quatre knelt down by him and tried to find out if anything was broken. Duo looked up at him, then looked at the cage with the kittens in it, then looked back up at Quatre. Quatre nodded.  
"Okay, let me just check to see how badly hurt you are." Quatre said quietly, trying not ot get anyones attention. But he did. Zechs turned around and kicked Duo's knee.   
"Ahhhh..." Duo yelled in pain.  
"No need to check him Quatre. A couple broken ribs, broken nose, black eye, and now a broken knee." Zechs smirked and turned back to Heero.  
"So, you ready to start listening to Relena." Zechs pointed at his sister who was now standing up with her hand under her nose, trying to stop the bleeding.  
"I would never do what she told me to do."Heero said in his monotone voice.  
"Go now Quatre...Let them out..Look at them, they want ot get out and help us...and they can..." Duo said softly without being hear. Quatre nodded sadly and crawled over to the cage when no one was looking.  
"Okay you guys, please help us. You are all now part of the gang." Quatre said softly t the kittens and opened the cage. All of a sudden, all four cats were running out.Virus ran directly at Zechs and jumped up high onto his back, sticking his claws deep into the skin.  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" Zechs yelled as he tried to get the cat off his back. Tiger had gone and started to attack Noin's feet. And with all the times Noin kicked Tiger away, he always came back determind to win the battle. Magic (I think that was his name..Sorry..I have a bad memory sometimes...) was tourmenting Relena by running around her and hitting her leg once in awhile. Heero decided that this was the best time to get Dorothy. He ducked down and tripped her, making her let go of the gun and allowing him to catch it. Pointing the gun at her. WuFei was also able to grab his sword and point it at Noins neck. Seeing that his master was now okay, Tiger decided to go and help Virus attack Zechs. Trowa went and grabbed Relena's arms and tied them up again. Magic noticed this and also went to help tourment Zechs. WuFei grabbed the gun that Noin had on her side, and threw it over to Quatre, who caught it. He looked at WuFei, not knowing what WuFei wanted him to do.   
"Zechs!" WuFei yelled over Zechs screams.  
"Oh yeah...Right! I'm on it!"   
  
Angel: Ew ew ew ew...   
Duo: Not again...  
Angel: They...they...they killed a poor snake and the guy stuck his finger into the snakes...gut I think...and got blood and stuff all over his finger then put his finger into a newly born baby's mouth..and and EW!  
Duo:... What are you watching?  
Angel: End of Days....  
Duo: ....Is that also on the Action channel right now?  
Angel: COOOOOOOL! There was a big non-seeable monster covered in fire! And no...I think its on Starz...  
Duo: Gte back to writign this fic...Your wasting my time...I prefer your other fic...at least then you don't beat me up...  
Angel:...your right..I don't need to beat you up to kill you in that fic...  
Duo: ...I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS!  
Angel: you didn't have to...I agreed for you....  
Duo: grrrrr  
Angel: ::cowers::  
  
Quatre pointed the gun at Zechs, as he tried to get the kittens off of him. When the kittens saw that it was Quatre, they all stoped and went to their masters. Sandy was already at Quatres feet.b Zechs looked at Quatre and took a few steps back.   
"You four leave, and never bother us again. Got it?" Quatre said. Zechs, Dorothy, Relena, and Noin all nodded, and the gundam boys let go of them. Quatre had to laugh at how fast the 4 ran away, as he lowered his gun.   
"Owwwwwww! Death! That is not a good place to be lying!" Duo yelled. Everyone looked at him to see him laying on his back, and Mini Death laying ontop of his chest.  
"Death! You have got to cut down on those fish of Quatre's you've been eating!" Duo yelled at the little kitten. Quatre looked from Mini Death then to Duo.  
"So Mini Death is the reason my fish have been dissappearing!?" Quatre yelled to Duo.   
"Oi...Q-Kun...I've got a head ache and my shest and leg hurt...and someones not helping by it..." Duo looked at the cat ontop of him. Heero knelt down next to Duo and pushed the cat off of him. He brushed Duo's bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead. Duo looked up at Heero, a bit surprised.  
"What was that for?" Duo asked with a slight smile forming on his bloody lips.  
"I was standing there when you said that you wouldn't let Zechs take me away...And all this that has happened to you was because you didn't want them to take me and Quatre away... Thank you..." Heero was a bit surprised with what he had just done and said...It was not like him at all.  
"Oh Heero, anyone would have said that." Duo said. Heero just smiled and picked up Duo carefully and started to walk toward a hospital. Mini Death Still on Duo's chest. At the hospital Quatre tried to take Mini Death off of Duo's chest,a nd Mini Death attacked him.   
"Protective Cat you have there." Said a doctor who was trying to see what was broken.  
"Yeah...But only since Duo got hurt." Quatre said.  
"Ah...Yeah, that can happen sometimes."The doctor said, "Well, nothing too bad that I can see. Four broken ribs, broken knee, dislocated arm, and broken nose. We can just put his knee and chest into a cast, and give him a sling for his arm, and fix up his nose."   
"Okay then. Can you do all that tonight so we can get going?" Quatre asked. He was the only one in the room with Duo and the doctor. Heero, WuFei and Trowa were outside with the rest of the cats.  
About 2 hour later, Duo and Quatre walked out of the hospital with duo on crutches. He smiled cheerfully at the three boys.   
"Are you okay Maxwell?" WuFei asked a little worried.  
"Yeah yeah, Wu-Kun, I'll be okay for the next two to three days." Duo said as he turned his smile to a sad frown.  
"What do you mean two to three days?" Heero asked with worry writen all over his face and voice tone.  
"In two to three days I'll die..." Duo said sadly with tears forming in his eyes.  
"DIE!?" All four boys yelled together.  
"Yep..."Duo gulped and looked down at the ground, "I'll die of boredom...not being able to do much in crutches and a sling on my arm and a broken nose..." Duo looked back up at them with a cheerful smile back.  
"Maxwell!" WuFei said in anger and a death glare on his face.  
"What!? Its true! There'll be nuthin for me to do!" Duo yelled at him while limping closer. Heero hit him softly up-side the head and glared at him.  
"Ow! What was that for!?" Duo looked at Heero confussed.  
"For scaring us thats what it was for!" Heero replied with a small amout of anger in his voice.  
"Oh yeah...heh. Don't worry Hee-kun. I wouldn't leave you guys yet! You've still got a life time of my annoyence!" Duo said while climbing into a cab that had just pulled up. Mini Death jumped up into the cab and curled up on Duos lap. Heero got in next, then WuFei.   
"C'mon, you guys! I wanna go hooooooome! An then go to beeeeeeed!" Duo wined.  
"I think we'll walk." Quatre said as he pulled WuFei out of the cab.   
"Injustic! I wanna rid in the cab...." WuFei wined as he tried to go back into the cab. Trowa just shut the door and told the cab driver to go. All the cats except Mini Death and Virus were sitting on the front seat asleep. Mini Death and Virus were sitting on Heero's and Duo's lap asleep.   
"They look so peaceful...So what made you and Wu-man decide to come and help?" Duo asked as he looked up at Heero.  
"You called me cold hearted...And I also didn't want you to get hurt..." Heero replied while looking down at Virus, trying to avoid Duo's violet eyes.  
"Well...I think you were a little too late for that." Duo laughed.   
"Heh..." Heero said softly, smiling in spite of himself. "If I was smart I would have been there faster...I'm sorry Duo.."  
"None of this was your fault buddy...Well, none of it except you making Relena Peacecraft fall completely in love with you!" Duo said still laughing.  
"I still don't get her obsession with me thoguh!" Heero said as he looked up at Duo.  
"Think about it. Your kawaii, and you don't excactly have an attitude problem...You don't excactly have an attitude, and any guy that I like all girls love!" Duo said with a slight grin on his face. He looked up to see where they were.  
"You like me?" Heero asked, a bit nervous.  
"Your a smart guy. You find a way to figure it out." Duo said as he looked at Heero out of the corner of his eye. Heero put his hand under Duo's chin and moved his face to face him. Then Heero slowly moved up and kissed Duo softly on the lips, hoping that the American boy would return the kiss. Duo, wide eyed, slowly returned the kiss, slosing his eyes. He has always wanted this, and had always dreamed of this.   
Heero slowly moved back into his seat with a smile on his usualy emotionless face.  
"Does that answer your question Heero-kun?" Duo asked with a silly grin on his face.  
"I hope so.." Heero looked at Duo.  
  
~End~  
  
What do you think? This is the last part to this fic. Aren't you'll happy? I didn't really have much of a plot in this...And just so everyone knows, I think Zechs is the third coolest guy in Gundam! Next to Duo and Heero! So don't ask me why I've been picking on Duo and made Zechs a bad guy...Oh well...Please Review.  
Duo: YAY!! Its over! You almost killed me but its over now!!  
Angel: Yeah...now I can work on the deathfic about you!  
Duo: I hate my life...  
Angel: No you don't  
Duo: I didn't, but then you came along, turned me into a vampire in one fic, you've beaten me up in this fic, and then next your going to kill me completely.  
Angel: I thought I should just finish the job...  
Duo: .  
Angel: Well....  
Duo: This isn't fair!  
Angel: Life isn't fair.  
Duo: Pick on Wu-Man, or Q-Kun, or Heero-Kun, or Trowa even! Why me!?  
Angel: I like you the best out of everyone.  
Duo: oh so your going to play favorites huh?  
Angel: Yep.  
Duo: Evil! No one read her fics! Shes mean to me!  
Angel: Just ignore this insane person! Why Would I make fun of him and be mean to him?   
Duo: waaaaaaaaaa!  



End file.
